


Colorful nights

by M1stress



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stress/pseuds/M1stress
Summary: When Harley first saw Esther, her attention was captured right away. She was very beautiful, of course, but there was just something about her... She looked so different from everyone else in the night club. She looked like she didn't belong there in the midst of these dirty people. And for the first time since... Him, Harley felt herself being drawn to someone.Quick note: I'm using my character's name (Esther) because I really don't like using the Y/N thing, but feel free to imagine Esther however you like, this story is just like the Reader insert ones.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Original Female Character, Harley Quinn/female reader, Harley quinn/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Colorful nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas. So, I've recently watched Birds Of Prey (what a great movie) and that made me realize how everyone always treats Harley so roughly and sometimes violently. And worst of all, she seems pretty used to it.  
> So I decided to write something about how she would react to a more gentle and soft approach. Also, the lack of emotional Harley Quinn stories out there just baffles me, so let's fix that, shall we?

The song was blasting in the night club. Esther was sitting alone at a table in a corner, trying to stay away from the eyes of any drunk man. She came here from time to time, to try and forget about her problems for a while, maybe drink a little, but not enough to get drunk. This is actually a pretty popular club, and like any other, there were disagreements here and there. But this place seemed to be a lot calmer than the other ones, that's the reason Esther chose to come here when she needed time away from home. 

Although, a certain troublemaker always seemed to pop up when Esther was around. Harley Quinn, Joker's ex-girlfriend, formal queen of Gotham, or so they say. She was quite the puzzle for Esther. She had nothing against Harley, to be honest, they kind of knew each other. Harley would come and talk to Esther whenever she saw her, stopping by her table insisting that Esther drank just a little bit more, because, as she said, _'you need to have fun, wolfy'_. And that was apparently her nickname for Esther, just because she had a wolf tattoo on her arm. At first, Esther felt a little uncertain about talking to, well, a criminal, but Harley proved to be pretty harmless. At least to her. 

It's been some weeks now. At first, Esther would come here just once a week, not bothering to spend her energy more than that. But since she met Harley, she has been coming more, almost every day. She couldn’t exactly tell why, she was... Curious. Excited to see what other crazy things Harley would tell her the next day, and truth be told, Esther enjoyed the company. Harley was basically her escape from the real world, it was distracting, but a good kind of distraction. Whoever saw them chatting, smiling as they always seem to do when near one another, would dare to say they were even long time friends. 

When Harley first saw Esther, her attention was captured right away. She was very beautiful, of course, but there was just something about her... She looked so different from everyone else in the night club. She looked like she didn't belong there in the midst of these dirty people. And for the first time since... Him, Harley felt herself being drawn to someone. So she walked up to Esther with two shots of whiskey in hand, and since that day she found herself counting the minutes for these special nights at the night club. 

Right now Esther was drinking her usual beer, at her usual table in the corner. She was observing the many faces around her, dancing at the music and the blinking lights, until one familiar face caught her attention. 

When Harley saw Esther she was quick to make her way to the girl. Opening her arms and talking over the loud music. 

"There's my Wolfy, I've been looking all over for you" she had a big grin on her face that Esther came to love. Harley brought one stool as close as possible to Esther's and sat beside her, their shoulders touching. 

"Watcha' up to?" 

Esther chuckled "observing. If you squint, there's a lot of interesting things to see here" 

Some weeks back, Esther would have laughed if someone told her that in some time in the future she would be sitting at a table casually chatting with the Harley Quinn. But right now, everything felt too normal already. 

"Yeah, I can think of some interesting things to see" Harley purred. Well, if there was something that Harley wasn't, it was subtle. 

Esther would be lying if she said she hasn't been developing a crush on Harley herself. But she was still very wary, it was, after all, still dangerous territory. Maybe someday. 

Harley, on the other hand, has been throwing these little hints nonstop. But she always cursed herself for not doing more than that, for not acting. If it were anyone else, she would have probably had sex with them a while ago already. But Esther made her uncharacteristically shy and insecure. And truth be told, it was pretty annoying. 

Esther shook her head and turned to Harley with a smile. Now that she was closer, Esther could actually see her face, and her smile suddenly dropped. Harley had a nasty cut on her lower lip and a light bruise starting to form on her cheek. 

"Oh Harley, what happened?" Esther said with a concerned face. 

"Just some punks that were trying to... Piss me off... " Harley's voice slowly lost its volume and she trailed off, because there was suddenly a soft and warm hand inspecting her cheek. She gulped. This touch was so soft, so unreal. 

"You should have taken care of it, it's one hell of a bruise. I think you should go home and at least put some ice in this" Esther removed her hand and Harley missed the touch immediately. 

She felt a little hypnotized, a little dazed. So of course that her next words came out without much of thinking. 

"Come with me?" 

"What?" Esther whispered, her eyes just a tad wider than normal. 

"Um-" Harley was suddenly very shy. She put on her best fake big smile and laughed. 

"I mean... I'm not the best with self-care, you know? So..." 

At first, Esther wasn't exactly sure about what to answer to that. She knew Harley by now, but still... 

_'Well, what do I have to lose?'_ She thought to herself and ended up agreeing. 

"Alright then, lead the way" 

Harley's smile grew wider, for real this time. She took Esther's hand and they walked out of the night club, with the curious eyes of other people following them. 

* * *

They arrived at Harley's place some minutes after, it wasn't a long walk. Harley entered first and then Esther made her way inside with slow steps, analyzing her surroundings. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kidnap you or something like that" Harley tried to say that as a joke but her tone was a little bit too concerning. For some reason the thought of Esther not trusting her made her feel uneasy. 

Esther chuckled "I know you won't" 

But then her eyes traveled down and she was met with a curious pair of eyes watching her, and she yelped. "Oh god, you have a Hyena in your house?" 

"Oh that's Bruce, he's my friend" Harley chirped to her and crouched beside Bruce to give him a good scratch behind his ear. 

_'Okay. She has a hyena, that's... Exotic. It fits her I guess'_ Esther smiled at the cute scene. As long as Bruce didn't try to eat her, it was fine. 

She was just hovering in the middle of the room for a while, a little unsure of what to do. But then she remembered the reason why she was here in the first place "So, where can I find some ice?" 

"There's a fridge there. I'm sure you can find something inside" Harley pointed at the direction the fridge was in. Esther opened it and sure enough, she found ice, she wrapped it in a cloth and sat in Harley's couch. 

"Alright, come here" 

"Yes ma'am" Harley laughed and made her way to sit beside Esther. 

Esther let out a breath and raised her hand to put the ice in Harley's cheek. The bruise was a little darker now, it concerned her that Harley didn't seem to care about it. The sudden cold made Harley flinch a little, so Esther raised her other hand to Harley's other cheek to hold her in place. 

For a millisecond Harley expected some kind of punch when she saw Esther raise her other hand, she even blinked, but didn't move out of the way. But the punch never came, instead, she felt that soft touch again. And once again she felt dazed. Her mouth parted and she let out a shaky breath, she felt frozen in place. Her eyes searched Esther's face for any kind of ulterior motive for this, but she found none. Harley couldn't remember the last time someone touched her with such tenderness, and the expression on her face said as much. 

"You alright? Did I hurt you?" Esther asked when she noticed the sudden change of mood in Harley's face. 

Harley opened her mouth to answer but was unable to form words. So she just shook her head and smiled. Esther didn't look convinced at all. But then Harley's eyes suddenly trailed down to Esther's lips and she felt like she was being pulled forward, her hands gripped at the fabric of her shorts. Her breath was rushed and this was probably the most insecure she felt in years. But the pull was stronger and Harley closed the distance between them. 

When Esther felt those soft lips touching her own she dropped the ice bag and her eyes widened. She was very surprised at first, but after some seconds she ended up relaxing and brought her hands back up to Harley's face, holding her in place. The kiss continued at a slow pace, their lips moving in perfect synchrony. And right now, Esther couldn't think of a single reason to not want this. 

_So soft_. Esther's lips were so soft and gentle, Harley felt overwhelmed. She wanted this moment to last forever. 

They ended up laying down on the couch, with Harley a little on top. Their mouths never separating for more than a few seconds. Esther's hands roamed through Harley's body, as much as her clothing would allow. She traced her back, her arms, her cheeks, and her hair. She wanted to map every detail of Harley's body. 

But then Esther felt something wet fall her cheek. At first, she dismissed it, but then it fell again, and again. And then the soft lips she was kissing started to tremble slightly, and she had to break the kiss to see what was going on. When Esther looked up she saw that Harley was crying, and that was even more surprising than the kiss itself. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Esther asked with a gentle voice. 

Harley sniffed but managed to put on a big smile, or she tried to. "Perfect" 

She tried to bend down to kiss Esther again, but this time Esther held her back. "Then why are you crying?" 

"I'm not" Harley huffed, but the tears running down her cheeks said otherwise and her voice was getting shakier. So Esther moved them so Harley was laying beside her, they didn't have much space on the couch but it was comfortable enough. 

Esther gently removed a strand of hair that was in front of Harley's eyes. "We can talk if you want to" 

"It's... Nothing" but more tears started to flow, and Harley couldn't stop the little sobs that started to wreck her body. 

Her light makeup was getting a little messy with all the tears. So Esther brushed some of them away with her thumb. Harley couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy the contact. The next thing she felt was Esther enveloping her in a tight and warm embrace. She tucked her head under Esther's chin and hugged her back as strong as she could. 

They stayed like that for some minutes, with Esther drawing slow patterns on Harley's back. Until Harley sucked in a shaky breath and said with a low voice. "You're... Very soft" 

Esther had a puzzled expression on her face, but she didn't let go of the woman. 

Harley chuckled, but it was not an amused sound. "Everyone leaves" her voice was nothing but a whisper. 

"You won't... You won't leave right?" And at that moment she sounded so innocent, so vulnerable. It touched Esther, made her realize how much she cared about Harley already. 

"No, why would I leave?" 

Harley bit her lip and raised her head to look at Esther. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she had a tiny smile on her face. "I seem to disappoint people pretty often" 

Esther cleaned the last tear strains on her face and adjusted her hair. Her touch was so tender, so gentle. Harley wasn't used to it, but she could.  
She wanted to get used to it. She wanted to keep Esther close and never let go. 

"I'm sure that won't happen, you keep surprising me" Esther smiled and booped their noses. 

And Harley smiled. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so light and free. She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any feedback.  
> Also, let me know if you would like to see more Harley Quinn stories like this, 'cause I might do it. ♥


End file.
